


Robbers

by Prince_of_Trash



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Human/Monster Romance, I'm Going to Hell, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychopaths In Love, Strangulation, This is really gross, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Trash/pseuds/Prince_of_Trash
Summary: God's dead, and that's alright with Cletus Kasady as he holes up in a motel with the only life he finds value in.





	Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the most explicit thing I've ever written in my entire life, so proceed with caution. This goes out to all the members of the Carnage Server I'm part of. Free to join if you're over 18 and have a discord, and it's a good time! Thanks guys for inspiring me to face my fears and write this disgusting romance.
> 
> "Robbers" by The 1975 served as a great track to write this to.

She had the claws of a giant sloth and the teeth of an angler fish. Capable of eating two hundred cattle in less than a second, she was a constantly hungry void that fed off of rage and killing. Her frayed, elongated eyes held no human emotion and served as the perfect mirror to his own soul. To Cletus Kasady, she was the reason spreading chaos became such an addiction. Her bloodlust was unlike any rush he'd ever felt in his life.

It was said all life was precious, but to him, the only life that truly was, belonged to Red, his beautiful alien other who resided in his mind, body, and heart.  

And as he sat on the pillow that currently rested over the face of an elderly woman who reminded him of his long dead Nana, he couldn’t stop staring at her. The movements of her viscous, ghostly body were hypnotic as she looked around their hole for the night. Red always liked being on the run until they came together to wreak havoc.

The helpless old woman clawed at Kasady with increasing panic, her muffled sobs and screams just background noise. With some effort on his part, he stopped looking at Red to study the pack of cigarettes in his hand.

It was this brand that made him decide to kill the old woman in the first place. It brought back memories of Nana Kasady in all of her withered dignity. The old bitch had it coming all those years ago, and he never managed to perfectly recapture the remorseless satisfaction of pushing her and that fucking wheelchair down the stairs.

How lucky he was to be able to, in a way, kill her twice.

He pulled out one of the cigarettes and searched for a lighter. Red, picking up his desire, floated over to the nightstand, reached into the drawer with a manifested hand, and gave one over.

“Thanks, red lady,” he said as he lit it the cigarette and took a drag. He wasn’t sure what the big deal had been in Nana Kasady’s mind when she had bellowed at six-year-old him like a fucking buffalo. He had done his best running to the store for her. It wasn’t his fault they had been out of her preferred brand. A cigarette was a cigarette.

He blew the smoke out of his nose and adjusted his seat as the woman’s struggles weakened.

Rain pounded the decrepit roof of the motel, and Cletus Kasady took in the various mold spots and faded floral print of the wallpaper. As it stood, the walls were piss yellow and dim, even with the flamingo lamp nearby turned on.

The old woman had been outside smoking, thin and frail and so helplessly alone, when he had forced her back into her room. She had quite the pair of lungs for an old smoker, and in shutting her up, he hadn’t really taken the time to appreciate how utterly depressing her living arrangements were.  

“Hey, babe, check it out,” he said as he nodded to the framed picture on the wall across from the bed. A man in a smart suit stood with a beautiful woman and little girl with flowers in her hair, all smiling and clean cut.

Red stared at the photo for a moment and then turned the stalk of tendrils that served as her serpentine neck to look at him. _Family!_

He laughed a little, completely enamored with her enormous eyes.

“Bet they don’t talk to her,” Kasady said, bouncing a bit as the woman weakly kicked her legs. She didn’t have much fight left in her, not that she had much to begin with. Honestly, he was doing her a favor if her entire life lead up to her living in a shitty roach motel. “Bet she was a real bitch to grow up with.”

 _Bitch,_ Red repeated thoughtfully. _She’s almost dead. We like it. We like when you make them suffer._

“I know.” He grinned after taking another puff. “All for you, Red.”

She let out a pleased sound and drifted back over to him, wary of the lit end of the cigarette, but desiring to be near him anyway. How could she be so perfect? His beautiful other, in all of her rage and terrifying beauty when her body encompassed his, was an answered prayer he never made.

The woman stopped moving and Kasady waited a few more minutes just to be safe, and got up to remove the pillow.

 _Excellent work, Cletus! Excellent!_ Red vibrated with excitement and studied the old woman’s face. Her eyes and the wrinkled lining of her mouth were wide open in a last ditch effort to breathe.

Kasady put his cigarette out on her tongue and ran a hand through his red hair, still damp from the rain outside. Now, to get her out of the way so he could spend time with Red without the unwelcome staring until it was time to move on in the morning. He studied the room and found a dusty chest freezer nestled in the corner near the bathroom. That would do.

“Wanna help me move her?” he asked Red’s floating face.

 _Of course. You want to put her in the freezer there?_ Red used a small tendril to point.

“Yeah,” Kasady said. “Grab an ankle.”

Together, they pulled the corpse off of the spring mattress. The back of the old woman’s head bounced against the dingy carpet, and Red and Cletus pulled her to the freezer. Luckily, she was so skinny it was easy to get her inside and bury her in the ice within.

Once they were finished, the only thing visible was her face surrounded by various Pillsbury Doughboy products. The sight was actually pretty funny. Amongst the boxes sporting a child friendly mascot excited about baked goods, was the death mask of a lonely old woman.

 _Pillsbury Grandma!_ Red’s exclamation sounded in his mind and it immediately caused him to burst into peels of uncontrollable laughter. Fucking….how did he so this alone all those years before he was put in prison? He honestly didn’t know, but what he did know was that he couldn’t live without Red now.

“Yeah?” he finally managed after his laughter calmed down. “That’s what you wanna name her?”

 _Yes,_ Red said affirmatively. _It made you laugh._

He closed the freezer and made his way back to the bed. Red manifested more of herself outside of his body and he held her close, burying his face into the familiar coldness. They couldn’t stay here long, but for now, it would do. For now, he could hold her like this, safe from the rain, and bask in her presence. She formed a more humanoid shape to carefully run her talons through his hair, the side of his face resting against her chest. This was the calm before the storm they were about to bring down on the world, and although they couldn’t stay like this forever, it was worth it for the moment.

After a while of dozing and enjoying her touch, he lifted his head and moved so that he was hovering over her on his hands and knees. Connected with only a few strands between them, Red stared up at him. To anyone else, her expression would have appeared blank, but Kasady knew her more intimately than what was possible for even two humans. She was curious and eager to please and he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he took in her body.

It was an exact copy his own, muscled and wiry, and way too masculine for his usual tastes, but somehow that didn’t matter. Everything about Red that made her a monster was what Kasady found himself all the more drawn to. The black fangs with strands of saliva knitted between them, and her frayed, leaf-shaped eyes made his throat run dry.

That wouldn’t do with what he wanted to try.

He was well aware that Red still didn’t understand exactly what was going on, but whatever he wanted she would do. He felt the soft reassurances of her mind brush his, and in doing so, was sideswiped with the jolt of her realization.

 _You want to now?_ Her voice was small yet eager in the back of his mind.

“Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

That was all it took for her to lay back and open her legs. He felt her poking around in his mind as she searched for references for female anatomy. She always tended to rush these things, ever eager to please him as quickly as possible, and the result was never quite human. Kasady didn’t mind.

So when the slit formed between her thighs sporting an array of sharp teeth and a prehensile tongue, the only thing he felt was eagerness. He wasted no time in lowering his head to the slit and teasing the tip of the flailing tongue with his own. Red’s biomass shivered and he pushed her legs back for better access.

To anyone else, this would be a nightmare. His beautiful other smelled like the beginnings of decay, and a lesser man would have vomited to bring his face anywhere near her—if she didn’t slice his face off first, that was. Cletus Kasady was not a lesser man though. He was well aware how fucked up his mind was, and in this case, it served him well. Red’s rot brought him back to his many murders, including Grandma Pillsbury’s from this very night.   

He sealed his lips against the slit, feeling the slight serrated edges of the teeth prickle the tender skin of his lips. The pain was mild, but this was only the start. His tongue explored the folds of her makeshift vagina, mindful of the teeth and taking the lead against the one inside. A low, rattling groan escaped Red’s throat, and he felt smaller strands of her biomass spread beneath his skin to serve as a second circulatory system.

Her pleasure mingled with his, and he moaned against her pussy, moving his head slightly from side to side. His jeans were tight against his cock and he rubbed his hips against the cheap motel mattress.

Red, obviously sensing this, extended two tendrils from her legs and forced them beneath Kasady’s stomach. He lifted his hips to allow her better access to the button on his waistband. He pulled back a few inches to let out a breathless laugh.

“Naughty girl,” he whispered teasingly. He ran a finger down one of the teeth and he heard her huff impatiently. She wanted to get to her favorite part, which also happened to be his favorite part, but if the ghosts of failed relationships past taught him anything, foreplay was often times, too neglected art. Then again, Red was the only person he even bothered to try this hard for. After all, no matter how many times they had been pulled apart, she had long since proven her loyalty.

The only good thing a father figure ever did for him was abandon her for him to find and mold into his perfect partner.

Her tendril wrapped around his dick and one large hand forced his face between her legs again. It was oddly forward for her, but charming. In fact, it made him a little harder to be directed so forcefully. The tips of her claws drew pinpricks of blood to his scalp. He shuddered as both sensations mingled at different parts of his body.

Red’s tendril was slick and cool against his heated flesh, and the warmth was starting to seep into her. He used two fingers to push the lips of her pussy further apart so his tongue could better search for the one thing she never neglected to include when she morphed her body to accommodate his needs.

Her hips nearly lost form when he found it. The noise she made was a mix between a hiss and a whine, and the strand of biomass working his cock faltered in its strokes. The groan that escaped his chest was heavy with arousal, and his nails sank into her thighs.  

 _Focus, baby,_ he thought. _We ain’t anywhere near done._

Red’s response was to use two more manifested tendrils to push his pants down his legs. Well, the lady was clearly impatient. Better get to it then.

He pulled away from her pussy and wiped away the excess saliva. Kasady couldn’t deny that his dick was painfully hard. He kicked his pants away and sat up. The teeth in Red’s vagina receded and Kasady felt an unexpected rush of relief. Things were about to get pretty wild, but biting his dick off was a little overkill, even for her.

Red’s eyes narrowed and she let out a few chittering vocalizations, indicating she was getting impatient. Now, Cletus Kasady never claimed to be a saint, in fact, he very much claimed the opposite and was of the firm opinion that Grandma Pillsbury chilling in the freezer was a pretty good indicator of that. However, even he wasn’t evil enough to keep a face like Red’s waiting.

He took his cock in his hand and guided it inside her. The prehensile tongue within wrapped around the shaft and stroked, making his eyes roll back.

“Careful or you’ll wear me out before we get to the best part,” he said, removing his shirt. He moved a bit, slowly at first so Red could catch onto the rhythm. Her biomass tightened around his cock enough for him to sigh shakily. “Shit…that’s good. Right there.”

Her legs wrapped around him, and he groaned when he felt her claws softly split the flesh of his chest. He grit his teeth and increased the speed of his thrusts. Every slide of friction within her body made him feel hotter and all the hungrier for her. The smaller talons of her feet bit into his lower back, pushing them closer together. The tiny swaying tendrils of her body immediately began caressing every part of him that rested against her. They swirled across his stomach and chest, teasing out more pain from the cuts.

 _Faster,_ she demanded in his mind, taking his hips in her powerful hands and thrusting back against him. He loved it when she got demanding. It made her need for him all the more apparent, and reminded him that there was no one else she could or would do this for and enjoy. He braced his forearms on either side of her head and obliged her request.

The pleasure was immediate and his fingers sank into the stale bed sheets. The sensation of having Red both inside and outside of his body for him to touch, caress, and be hurt by was the closest he knew he was going to get to heaven. If God wasn’t dead, He would know that Cletus Kasady would never leave her.

Back in prison, Eddie Brock used to like to talk about God between his crazy ramblings about being Venom. If he hadn’t been a hypocritical piece of shit, Kasady would have found his devotion amusing, if not charming. As it stood though, Red was the only thing Brock ever gave him that was worth a shit. She was the one part of himself that wasn’t disposable.        

Her strength made him gasp as she easily flipped him off of her. His back hit the mattress and she was on top of him in a near instant, riding his cock. Her movements were desperate, like she was starving for his touch. Four hooked tendrils rose from her back and came down on the palms of his hands, practically nailing them to the mattress.

He licked his dry lips and grinned. This was his girl: feral and aching to draw blood while she took what she wanted. She opened her maw and placed the tips of her fangs against the delicate skin over his jugular. If he moved wrong, her teeth were sharp enough to sever it.

Damn, it was hot.

The points of her hooks drilled further into his palms and he let out a pained whine, biting his lower lip. Blood dripped down his wrists and between his fingers to stain the floral bedspread. True nirvana was Red ripping him apart and putting him back together while she pleased his cock.

He rolled his hips up into her, keeping his head still and flexing his fingers to draw out the pain. Her breath was warm and moist against his skin, and he felt more of her tendrils run through his damp hair and caress his cheekbones. Her hands came down on either side of his head and her talons sank into the mattress like a hot knife through butter.

Cletus imagined that it was his chest instead. The image made him pant and thrust into her harder. Her pussy was tight and wet, the tip of the tongue swirling around the head of his cock as her walls tightened in just the right way that his mind flashed white.

He wanted to cum.

“Let me…sit up,” he managed.

The tips of Red’s fangs pricked his neck, and her powerful tongue lapped up the blood. It was cold and wet against his skin and he shuddered.  

 _Kiss me._ She slowly removed the tips of her hooked tendrils from the flesh of Kasady’s palms so the edge caught on the flesh. He groaned, eyes rolling back. He gave himself a few seconds to gather his scattered mind enough to sit up, placing one hand on her lower back to keep her on his cock and the other rested tenderly against the side of her face.  

He pressed his lips to her mouth. Her fangs were rough and wet. A distinct rumble sounded from her chest, and he held her closer, knowing that she was the happiest she’d been in a long time. Red always had a thing for kisses despite not being able to return them like a human partner could. She knew intimacy, though, and he gave her whatever she wanted. Her sharp edges of her claws sank into his arms, the muscles burning.

He wanted to fuck her against the wall, and ruin Grandma Pillsbury's horrid wallpaper. He sent the desire to Red through their bond and she assisted with a few tendrils to help him stand from the bed, and slam her against the wall. It rattled with the force of the collision as she wrapped her legs around him. She clearly was exercising an immense amount of restraint since his spine hadn’t snapped. A web of crimson biomass spread against the faded yellow wallpaper to help her stay upright.  

The possibility of neighbors didn’t bother him. They probably heard worse in a shithole like this.

He thrusted into her, gripping the thighs she made taunt and muscular, just like he liked. Her sickle-shaped talons raked over his shoulders and the pain drove him wild. He could feel the trickle of his own blood running down his arms and into the divots of his shoulder blades. It was all part of her. They shared the same body, but she manifested this one for him.

Her teeth were sharp against his lips as he kissed her face repeatedly. Kasady had never been one for kissing or intimacy in general. For the most part, he hated being touched unless the call of nature demanded he find a body to rut against.

This was different. Her pussy sucked at his cock as he rocked his hips, groaning as shocks of pleasure throbbed from his lower stomach. He heard her hiss, her breath hot and putrid against his neck. She could kill him right now if she really wanted, thus killing them both. Red was prone to frenzy, and even now she was tearing him apart.   

“Bite me,” he breathed, his forehead pressed against hers and he stared into those frayed, inhuman eyes. When they were together as Carnage, Kasady had borrowed her vision many times as their shared claws and teeth eviscerated anyone in front of them.  “Make it hurt.”

There was barely a second to breathe as her black fangs sank into the flesh of his shoulder. Her biteforce was immense, and Kasady’s eyes rolled back as the agony laced its way down his side. His collarbones groaned as the jagged edges of her teeth forced the muscle apart.

Being a pathological liar, Kasady had told many a prison psychologist wild stories about growing up in various locations, including the deep south. However, he never claimed to have been bitten by an alligator. However, he could add that to his repertoire of stories, because he was pretty sure this was comparable.  

“Yes, baby, that’s it,” he groaned. He forced her legs apart further, hooking one of her knees over his arm. His fingers sank into her constantly shifting biomass.

Red’s throat shifted as she growled into the wound of his shoulder. It reminded him of a death rattle of someone’s last breath, and his cock ached within her body. The pressure of her jaws released and he felt something long and wet press against his lips.

Kasady opened his mouth to allow her tongue to work around his. It tasted much like her pussy had: coppery and moist. A few thick tendrils wrapped around his thighs and forced him completely against her, his cock thrusting deeper.

He moaned around her tongue, meeting her eyes again. There was nothing gentle in her gaze, and yet her utter devotion surged through their bond in a way that he would be able to see even if she decided to claw his eyes out. She removed her tongue from his mouth and wrapped it around his neck. It squeezed just under his jawbone, and the lack of blood flow made him feel like he was floating.

People often accused him of being stupid, but only he was able to understand his other’s mind and her emotions. He was the only one who knew how her very identity as a sentient being was tied directly to his.

He was so close to cumming. His injured shoulder was going numb and the room started to spin. The pressure built as he felt her move against him, meeting his thrusts in the middle and dragging a talon down his gaunt cheekbone. The skin split and more blood flowed. He flicked his tongue out to lick the corner of his mouth where it pooled.

Everything stung. The salt of his sweat irritated his wounds, but the pain made him feel more alive than smothering Grandma Pillsbury had. He loved how much stronger she was than any human woman. Red had the ability to gut him with her pinky, and yet she invited him repeatedly into her body. Her entire existence was based off of serving him. Even the wounds she inflicted were done so out of his desire, and he loved her for it.       

Kasady had long since come to the conclusion that after his mother, that there was no other person, let alone woman, he could love in any sort of capacity. Everything after his father’s execution felt numb and distant, and the separation from reality was only brought back into vivid emotion when he snuffed the life out of another human.  

He never thought of Red as any sort of gender for the longest time, and yet here he was, fucking her against the wall of a motel, digging his fingers deep into her biomass and practically melting into her. Ever since she gave birth and wanted to eat her own young, he knew he loved her. She wasn’t from this world, but she understood him in a way no human could.

“I’m…so close,” he managed hoarsely despite her powerful tongue nearly strangling him. The pain was immense. The gouges in his sides and down his back wept, and even the shitty central air of the room burned. There was no telling how deep they were.

All of it paled to the enormity of Red’s mind pushing into his the closer he came to completion. She was trying to tell him something, but the images and thoughts she was trying to show came to him scrambled and out of order.

 _Just say what you want to say_ , he thought. _It’s okay._ He braced an arm against the wall near Red’s head, smearing crimson across the unholy yellow. Tiny tendrils wrapped around it so tight he felt his skin bruising. He hoped she wouldn’t heal them. He wanted to bear her marks.

_…I…love…you…_

Hearing her voice, so small in the back of his head, pushed him over the edge. He tried to pull out, but her tendrils tightened around his thighs, and her large hands braced against his back.

 _…s-stay…_ her voice again, this time begging and struggling to be clear.

He came hard, his nails gouging the shitty wallpaper as the pressure coiled in his stomach released and sent him bucking erratically. Her pussy continued to gently milk his cock dry, and he sighed heavily, his legs shaking as he pulled out.

“I…I think I… need to sit down,” he panted just as his legs collapsed beneath him. A nest of tendrils manifested from his back and caught him before he hit the floor, and eased him onto the shitty motel mattress. His muscles screamed in agony, and open wounds wept blood that stained the sheets around him. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, and he raised a shaky hand to brush it back.

 _Are you okay?_ Her humanoid form morphed into a more serpentine one as she slithered up his body. She sank into his wounds, and it soothed the pain away.

“Don’t heal the bruises,” he said just as he felt the brush of a tendril against his wrist. Just the gentle touch was enough to make the injuries sear.

_Why not?_

“I like the way they feel,” he answered. He winced as he turned his head. The bruises ached in protest from where her tongue had constricted his neck. “Hey.”

Red’s face hovered inches away from his and she closed the distance between them to nuzzle the side of his face. It was remarkable how gentle she could be, but only for him. It nursed his ego to know that such a coveted and powerful creature was quite literally putty in his hands.

Kasady couldn’t even move the shoulder Red bit, so with his one good hand, he brushed the back of his fingers against the side of her face and over her teeth. Kasady knew he wasn’t the strongest man in the world, but he was far from fragile, and she wrecked him every time.

His hair was sticky with sweat as he watched her break eye contact to begin tending to his deeper wounds, while simply brushing tiny strands against the bruises as if remembering them.

When she finished, he reached over to the nightstand for Grandma Pillsbury’s cigarettes and lit it while still on his back. He took a drag and blew out the smoke, relaxed as he watched it roll lazily through the air. Red curled around him, holding him like a python.

Her head nestled under his chin. Now, this was bliss.

“Hey,” he finally said.

Red let out a rumble of relaxed acknowledgement.

“So like…how do you feel about being a missus?”    

    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far if you made it through that mess! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Also thanks to [owlapin](http://owlapinart.tumblr.com/) for drawing the alien vagina that inspired this departure from God. This one's for you bih.


End file.
